


7 AM

by min_jc



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, this is so stupid oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min_jc/pseuds/min_jc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yein doesn't have much problems with 7 AM classes. <br/>Wooseok however, does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 AM

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally based off of this post: http://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com/post/133044370710/m-azing-korrakun-my-favorite-college
> 
> It's 3 am and I'm trying not to laugh because I know I'll wake up the whole house :')
> 
> My twitter is @jongpdae if you wanna tweet me about how ridiculous this fic is

Organised, immaculate, goody two shoes. A lot of things Yein had been called, all in good nature though, it was hard to hate someone like him with his dorky cute smile and delicate voice.

Either way he'd arrived a good ten minutes early for his 7 o' clock in the morning class; pencil-case and paper for notes and a textbook that had cost way more than really necessary. Now with nothing to do but wait as the room slowly gained students, the boy hummed to himself and doodled.

A minute more passed and a voice interrupted his drawing of a relatively ambiguous animal. It was meant to be cat though with the casual nature in which he'd been doodling it looked more like a cat shaped rock.

"Is this seat taken?"

Looking up, Yein shook his head and offered a friendly smile. 

"Not that I'm aware of, sit if you want!"

The redhead that had questioned him nodded and mumbled his thanks before sliding into the seat beside him. When nothing more was said, the smaller male shrugged and started humming softly again, an idol girl group song that had been making it's rounds on the radio lately.

"You have a nice voice."

The boy next to him spoke up again and this time Yein didn't smile, instead he flushed and gave a rather surprised look to the other who...wasn't even looking at him?

Instead he seemed to be absorbed with staring down a thermos flask of what smelled like coffee and an unopened can of red bull.

"Oh uh, thanks!"

This time a smile graced the opposite male's lips and Yein swore his heart skipped a beat when they made eye contact. It was momentary though as the stranger sighed and looking back to his drinks before leaning back in his chair.

"Um, are you okay?"

Shaking his head more in a 'snap out of it' kind of way than in response to Yein's question, the redhead leaned forward again and opened the energy drink. After taking a sip from it he frowned and put a hand on Yein's shoulder. The look he gave the raven next was something comically sinister.

"I'm going to die," he stated simply before removing his hand and tipping half the contents of the red bull into his coffee, only stopping before it overflowed.

Yein just watched, mild horror mingled with curiosity on his face. 

"Are you going to-"

The other didn't even wait for Yein to finish before he chugged down half the coffee/energy drink mix. Immediately afterwards he screwed up his face and groaned. 

"That is the single most disgusting and unique thing I have ever tasted in my entire life and I once ate bugs."

Finally a smile broke out across Yein's face and he doubled over in a fit of hysterical giggles. Pressing his forehead to the desk, he tried to stifle the laughter with one hand but it didn't work too well and when he sat up with tears in his eyes the other was smiling sheepishly at him. 

 

 

 

 

The lesson went by with Yein half focused on the lecture and half focused on trying not to laugh every single time he saw his desk neighbor take a sip of the energy coffee and recoil in disgust. At one point he'd actually leaned over and whispered right in Yein's ear.

"The more I drink it the less disgusting it gets. I'm starting to think maybe it's an acquired taste."

This caused him to let out a loudest snort, earning an exasperated look from the Professor mid-lecture.

As the lesson came to an end and Yein was gathering up his things, the redhead seemed to be hovering almost nervously. Was he waiting for Yein?

"I'm never trying that again, my nerves feel like those little wind up teeth that chatter obnoxiously when you let them go."

"I could have told you that was a bad idea!"

The shorter boy giggled and hoisted his bag onto his shoulder.

"Maybe you could tell me what other things to avoid mixing over some pizza? I would say coffee but I don't think I want to go near the stuff for quite a while."

It took Yein a moment to realize that this guy had pretty much just asked him on a date. 

"I don't even know your name," he blurted out, immediately regretting it.

"Oh! Oops, sorry. I'm Wooseok."

"I-It's okay. My name's Yein!"

"I know," the guy, Wooseok mumbled. "My friends mentioned you once or twice. I've seen you in class so I thought I might as well see if you live up to what they say."

Yein's gut twisted. People...said things about him? 

"What do they say?"

Wooseok met his eyes again and grinned.

"That you're really adorable."

The twist disappeared and this time it was Yein's heart reacting to his words and god was it flipping like god damn acrobat.

"Oh...Do I...Do I live up to it then?"

"Definitely."

"And that's not just the drink talking?"

"Can I take you out for lunch or no?"

Yein ducked his head and smiled before nodding. Looking up he saw that cute little smile on Wooseok's face again and faintly he thought to himself that he could definitely get used to the sight of that.


End file.
